Midnight Blue
by vintage demigoddess
Summary: Rory is your typical naive girl. What happens when on holiday in Spain she meets the mysterious Finn without his usual band of merry men and sober!
1. Chapter 1

Midnight Blue

Rory is your typical naive girl. What happens when on holiday in Spain she meets the mysterious Finn without his usual band of merry men and sober!

_Colours swirled all around me as I made my way through this hazy new world. I wasn't sure how I had got there but it felt wonderful, like I was on cloud nine, blissed out and happy, but like all things in my life the feeling didn't last long as I was plunged into utter darkness. As I stood there trying to process what was happening, the darkness began to close around me, suffocating me and cutting of my air supply, wrapping me up in a blanket of fear. I realised that I had been walking through the darkness as if I knew where I was going, as if my sub conscience knew exactly where it wanted to go and how to get there. After what seemed like an age I was suddenly blinded by a bright, neon light. The thing was, though I knew I was frightened I felt safe and protected at the same time._

With a gasp, Rory bolted awake in the hotel bed, covered in a fine sweat, the dream still fresh in her mind. It wasn't as if it was a proper dream, more like a feeling running through her veins and setting her body a light. Unused to these feelings Rory decided to go to the hotel pool for a swim, hoping the feelings would go away.

Looking through her suitcase she came across a foreign black bikini. Upon further investigation, she found that not only had her one piece been taken out but also that the rest of her suitcase has been repacked with clothes that she didn't recognise, as well as this her shoes were different too and there was a note left on the bottom of the suitcase from her mum:

_Fruit of my lions,_

_Saw that your suitcase needed some sprucing up, so I took it upon myself as your fairy godmother to do just that. Enjoy! _

_The coffee queen xxx_

Signing Rory padded into the bathroom to change into the bikini and grab a towel and her black and white flower flip flops. Not bothering to leave a note for her grandparents, Rory left her room and proceeded down towards the pool.

When she got there, she was pleased to not that there was no-one around so she had peace and quite to analyse the dream and what it meant. Diving into the pool she was shocked when she came up face to face with a pair of gorgeous emerald eyes surrounded by curly brunette hair and a sensual mouth. Gasping she felt her eyes grow wide as she took in his muscular chest and abs. Her mouth hung open in shock, before she licked her lips and bit down on her bottom lip, contemplating what to do. It appeared that in her haste to enter the pool she had failed to notice a figure swimming, close to the bottom of the pool, in the far corner.

Finn couldn't sleep. No matter which way he tossed and turned he couldn't find a comfortable position. Giving up, he tossed back the covers, changed into his swimming trunks and grabbed his towel. On reaching the pool he found it deserted. Dropping his towel on one of the deck chairs he neatly dived into the pool. Swimming underwater for a few minutes he was shocked to feel ripples moving against his skin. Coming up from under the water he saw a shape moving underneath his arm and turn towards him, before it erupted up in front of him. He felt his eyes widen as he took in midnight blue eyes in a milky skinned face and coffee tresses falling around her face. His eyes unconsciously dropped to her candy pink mouth and he couldn't help feel his body react as she licked her lips before biting down on her bottom lip. Glancing back up, he saw her slightly frightened expression and misinterpreting it he said the first thing that came to mind, as he tried to help her feel at ease,

"Bloody hell woman, I know people usually like being under my body, but at least they wait until we both know each others names!"

To his amusement, the girl in front of him began to blush a delicate pink shade.


	2. Pits of Hell

To say Rory was mortified was and understatement, but this is what we will say anyway. She knew she had begun to blushed, but she was more shocked at what seemed to be a double meaning in his statement. Deciding to ignore it she struck back with her own remark:

"Even if I did know your name I sure as hell wouldn't get under you."

Finn couldn't help but grin as he saw her eyes become darker yet more alive as she shot down his remark. Not missing a beat he responded,

"Oh, so you'd rather be on top then? Fine with me, I like a woman who likes to take charge."

Rory's mouth dropped open in shock as his latest words registered in her mind. Narrowing her eyes she tried to fight the blush that was darkening on her cheeks and the image that had sprung unbidden into her mind. Naturally she responded with another remark,

"If you mean on top of the bridge I've just pushed you off straight into the burning pits of Hell. Then sure, I like being on top."

To say Finn was shocked was an understatement. No woman, no matter their age, had failed to respond to Finn's charm at all. Heck, the smallest response he had ever received had been a long make out session and that had only stopped because the girl's mum had come in looking for her and even then, he had still managed to charm the mum. Yet, here was a girl that had not only failed to respond, but had also shot him down with a remark that even Colin would have been proud of. And even worse, it turned him on completely.

Rory saw the shock of her remark in his eyes before she brought her hand up to push her hair back. Closing her eyes she fell back in the water and began to backstroke away from the man in front of her, clearly giving the sign that the conversation was over. As her hand touched the edge of the pool she felt a sharp tug on her ankle and quickly pushed herself into an upright position to find the stranger from before staring straight at her, his body so close Rory swore she could feel the heat radiating from him to her.

Finn was never one to miss an opportunity when he saw one and he knew that by swimming away from him she wouldn't see him coming. Wrapping his hand round her ankle he gave her a little tug towards him. As she stood up in the water Finn couldn't stop his eyes from wondering over her body. Her breasts were small, but full and her body was slender yet toned and curving in all the right places. He couldn't see her legs, but from what he could see he guessed that they would be magnificent to the human eye. On his journey back up he couldn't help but notice that her nipples had become hardened peaks. Shooting his eyes back up to hers he was surprised to see her eyes filled with lust. He was even more surprised when he realised that she wasn't even aware that she was giving him what amounted to bed room eyes. Deciding she needed to learn a few lessons he quickly placed his hands on her hips and pulled her forward until her body was flush against his. Hearing her quite gasp, he placed his lips to hers and slowly began to suck on her bottom lip.

Rory couldn't help but shiver as she felt and saw his eyes travel down her body. To her astonishment she felt her nipples tighten as his eyes travelled back up. Again, she saw surprise in his eyes before he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her against him. Rory couldn't help let out a small gasp, shocked at his actions and was about to rip into him, when he began to suck on her bottom lip. All coherent thoughts flew straight out of her mind as he traced his tongue across the lip he had just been sucking on. Naively, Rory tried to open her mouth to tell him to get lost, but Finn saw his opportunity and took it. He closed his eyes as he felt her lips open and slipped his tongue into her mouth. He felt the tension in her body leave in a rush as someone let out a moan and they both got lost in the kiss.


	3. Considering I know Tristan

Pushing his body further into hers, Finn managed to manoeuvre them to the edge of the pool where he then lifted her out of the water and onto the pool edge. Taking her legs, he wrapped them around his waist. He Broke away from the kiss only to begin making his way down her neck to her collar bone. Running his hands up from her waist he untied her bikini top behind her back and lifted the bikini away from her body. Leaning back he let his gaze sweep over the new uncovered parts of her body. Her breasts were perfect for fitting in her hands and Finn couldn't stop himself from capturing the tip of her right nipple in between his lips. Before he could do anything else, was violently pushed away from her body. Losing his balances, he fell under the water and came up spitting out water like a fountain to the sight of the brunette's legs walking away from him. Tipping his head to the side he took in her legs which were long, slender and toned. Shaking his head he called out to her,

"Thanks for the warning love, maybe next time you could have one of those egg timers to let me know when times up."

Spinning on her heal Rory strode back over to the Australian guy in front of her and kneeled down so that their eyes were level.

"Let's get one thing straight shall we? You are one of the most arrogant, pig headed men I have ever met and considering I know Tristan Dugrey, that's saying something. You had no right to touch me like that and the fact that you seem to have a problem when I pushed you away, means that you need to have a severe reality check."

As she was leaving she heard him call out,

"Judging by your reaction and the mention of one Tristan Dugrey, I'm guessing you would be Mary. Not that I'm complaining, but does Tristan know that you've been hiding some hidden talents, 'coz there's no way you're a Mary and can kiss like that."

Disgusted, Rory stood back up she made her way out of the pool area and back towards her room. Upon entering her room she slammed the door shut and threw her things to the floor. Deciding that a shower would help her analyse what had just happened she padded her way into the bathroom, turned on the shower head and watched as the bathroom slowly filled with steam, leaving the door open. As she stepped out of her new bikini and into the steaming hot water she failed to hear the room door open and footsteps make their way towards the bathroom door.

_(Short I know, but I've got an idea for the next chapter!)_


	4. Awe

Finn was stunned. The girl had the cheek to kiss him like that and then act pissed off with him? Sure, he had been the one to initiate the kiss and sure he had thrown out the Mary comment before she left, knowing it would provoke a response from her, but still. She had seemed willing at the time. Untangling himself from his thoughts, he decided there and then to follow her. No matter how many times she seemed to brush him off, he just couldn't seem to get enough of her. Pulling himself out of the water, he jogged out of the pool area in time to see the mysterious brunette disappear through one of the doors on the left. What surprised him was that his room was just across the hall and considering that this corridor was always reserved for people from society, so basically people who were filthy rich, meant that she had to come from money. Maybe being sober did have some good points after all, like being able to figure things out quicker…. Yeah right, if being sober meant that you remembered being rejected countless times by the same girl, then, bring on the liquor any day, hour, minute, second. Heck just bring it on!

Coming to the girl's door he was surprised to find it unlocked and the girl no where in sight. Hearing movement to his left he saw an open doorway with steam floating out. Grinning to himself Finn couldn't help feel smug at his good fortune. Not only was the girl in the shower, probably naked, but she would hear him so he had all the time to observe her before making his presence known. Closing the room door, he dropped his towel to the floor, made his way over to the bathroom door and walked in, only to find that the shower was see through. Unfortunately and fortunately for him, the girl was facing him, but she had her eyes closed. Taking quick steps forward he reached out the get her attention. Before he could touch her, her eyes sprung open and he was lost for words on how to explain this. Well almost.

"Fancy meeting you here love, awfully hot isn't it?" Throwing a cheeky grin her way, he moved forward until he was under the shower's spray and directly in front of her.

As Rory was bringing her hands up to wash her hair she felt a presence near her. She open her eyes' expecting to see nothing she was startled as her eyes locked on to a pair of familiar looking eyes. As she heard his accent and words she connected the dots together, she paired the accent and eyes with the Australian from the pool. Truthfully, the same Australian had been invading her every thought since their encounter minutes ago. Blinking she saw that he had moved under the spray of the shower and was closer to her than before. While Rory seemed to have forgotten that she was naked, Finn certainly didn't and he used her moment of shock to sweep his gaze over her from top to bottom, lingering over her breasts and belly button piercing that he had somehow over looked in the pool. He saw her body shiver as he swept his gaze over her and saw her reaction to him sweeping his fingertips over the tops of her thighs, before making their way up across her nipples and plunged them into her hair. Using her hair as and anchor, he pulled himself closer to her and before he gave her anytime to analyse what was happening had pressed his lips to hers. Licking his way along her bottom lip he snaked his way into her mouth, taking advantage of her shock. As soon as his body made full contact with hers, it was if a switch had been thrown and Rory began to respond just as passionately as him.

Rory couldn't help herself. As she drew her nails lightly across his back and shoulders, before tracing her fingertips across his chest and abs. This was way further than she had gone with anyone before, but it was as if she knew what she was doing.

_I realised that I had been walking through the darkness as if I knew where I was going, as if my sub conscience knew exactly where it wanted to go and how to get there._

The feelings she was feeling were just like the ones she felt in her dream only multiplied by 100. Her body felt as if it was literally being consumed by a never ending fire, which seemed to get hotter with every kiss and caress between the two. Rory let out a surprised moan when Finn slid his finger up the insides of her thighs, before grabbing her legs and lifting her off the shower floor. Rory wrapped her legs round his waist as she tried to make sense of the words he was whispering into her skin. It seemed to be the same words over and over again, like the refrain of a poem.

"What's your name love? Tell me your name?" Finn panted out into her skin.

"Rory." Came the moaned answer. "Finn." Came his response, before Finn pulled Rory of the wall and carried her out of the bathroom, placing her on the bed and crawled on top of her. Glancing down at her, Finn felt almost awed. She was truly gorgeous. Finn felt like he was flying in heaven; just cruising along and skimming the fluffy white clouds. Her skin shone like pearls in the moonlight and the bathroom's soft glow and her midnight blue eyes were glazed over, with her hair spread round her face like a coffee coloured halo. Wrapping her legs back round his waist he leant down and placed kisses along her neck and down towards her breasts. Skipping over her nipples, he placed butterfly kisses on her stomach, revelling in the little moans and gasps that escaped her mouth. As he began to make his way back up, he was brought back down to Earth as the creak to Rory's door resounded throughout the room.


	5. addicted

As if jolting awake from a dream Rory pushed Finn to the floor on the opposite side of the door, this way when who ever it was finally opened the door Finn wouldn't be in sight. Granted Finn was shocked and fell to the floor with a crash, but Rory didn't have time to think about Finn's comfort now. Flattening her hair in place and leaned over to grab her towel from the floor to cover herself she glanced towards the doorway and let out a quiet groan as she heard her grandmother's voice.

"Rory dear, is everything ok?"

"Yes, grandma, why do you ask?"

"Well, Richard and I heard some noises coming from your room and thought something was troubling you. Are you sure your ok and why have you got just a towel on?"

"I'm fine grandma. I couldn't sleep, so I went for a swim in the pool and have just finished my shower."

"Oh, ok then. Well goodnight Rory, see you tomorrow bright and early."

"Night grandma."

As the door closed Rory let out loud sign. Glancing next to the bed she was surprised to see Finn looking start back up at her with a cheeky grin on his face. Before she could say anything Finn beat her to it:

"So love, aren't I allowed to meet the grandparents yet or is that too early in our relationship?"

Groaning Rory got up from the bed and walked over to her suitcase, where she proceed to get out one of the nighties her mum had packed for her. It was dark red shorts with a matching camisole top. Going into the bathroom she slammed the door shut, hoping Finn would get the message and leave her alone. When she had finished, she open the door a crack and peeked through the gap. Upon seeing the room empty, she walked out and was startled as she heard a voice directly to her left. Turning around she saw Finn leaning against the wall, by the side of the bathroom door.

Gathering her strength, she flung her towel in the general direction of the suitcase and faced Finn.

"Why are you still here? Haven't you got enough information to take back to Tristan in your sick games of one-man-up?"

Finn was shocked, what had exactly had Tristan done to this girl, 'coz it was clear that she was bitter to people from society and that was hypercritical in his book, considering she came from society herself.

"Well, love this might come as a shock to you, but I usually keep my………….exploits to myself. You see, not everyone needs to brag about these type of things to make themselves feel big and I it's quite presumptuous of you to think that you did anything that was worth telling the other boys."

As Finn had been speaking Rory had been pacing the room. As she heard his last comment, she whirled to face him, as she opened her mouth to comment back he cut her off.

"Now love, don't get me wrong. You certainly did some things that I won't be forgetting, but don't ever presume that you know anything about me our what I do."

As Finn had been speaking, his voice lost it's joking quality and became serious and for once in her life Rory didn't know how to respond.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you took me by surprise in the shower and just then on the bed." As she mentioned the bed, Rory couldn't help but glance at it, before looking away embarrassed as her cheeks stained pink with the memory if what had happened.

"Apology accepted. Now if you excuse me I'm going to my room which is conveniently just across from yours and I'm going to sleep."

Just as he was about to exit the room he turned back and winked at Rory, laughing as he saw her cheeks turn pink in the hallway light. There was no way he was going to sleep and he knew it. No matter how casual he had seemed in the room, his heart was pumping as if he had just run a marathon and it wasn't from almost being caught by Emily Gilmore. He'd recognise that voice anywhere and he sure as hell didn't want it getting back to his grandparents that he was "screwing around" with someone from society. They'd kill him for sure as the Gilmore's good friends with his grandparents. No, his heart was beating from the smell, sight, taste, feel and sound of her playing on his senses. The way she responded to his actions and the way sounds she made when she liked something he did. But what stayed at the forefront of his mind was the fact that he wanted to do the same things with her again and again, He wanted to see her again, despite the fact that she seemed reluctant to see him. Hell, he didn't care she was like a drug and he need one more fix. Just one more and he was sure he'd be free of her. Well, he was almost sure.


	6. fingertips

No way in hell was Rory going to be able to sleep with everything that had just happened. The one thing that stuck at the front of her mind was the fact that she seemed to be craving the way he made her feel as his hands and lips travelled over her body. Completely baffled, Rory flung herself onto the bed as she thought about the arrogant, jackass Aussie, who had just made her feel more alive then coffee ever had. Groaning she rolled over and was surprised when she heard light knocking at her door. Opening on of her eyes, she was surprised to find the Spanish sunlight creeping in through the hotel balcony, so much for not being able to sleep.

Mumbling to herself, she opened the door to find a perky Emily Gilmore holding a cup of coffee in front of her, as she informed Rory that she needed to be down for breakfast in 30 minutes.

Showering, she dressed in a small black dress with black heels, deciding to leave her hair curling down her back. She put on a simple silver necklace, silver hoop earrings and some lip gloss before heading down to the dinning hall. As she walked amongst the tables in search of her grandparents, she couldn't help but feel someone's eyes boring into her back. Looking over her shoulder, she saw no one she recognised, so she continued looking for her grandparents. As she walked deeper into the tables she was shocked as a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist. Tracing her eyes up the hand, to its owner she gasped as she her eyes collided with a familiar pair of emerald eyes that were quickly darkening with lust. Everything seemed to have disappeared as they held each others eyes, before they were yanked out of the cosy little world by Emily calling Rory's name.

Looking back at Finn, she pulled her arm gently out of his and walked towards her grandma, all the while feeling his eyes following her across the room. Looking back, she saw his eyes skim over her body before resting on her hips as she walked. As if he sensed her looking, his eyes shot up to hers before winking and turning back to face the other people at his table.

Finn thought that maybe his luck had come back to him as he saw Rory stroll into the room. Her eyes seemed to be scanning for someone and he had the brief thought that she was meeting her boyfriend here. That was immediately wiped from his mind as she closer to his table. Before he could think his hand shot out to grab her wrist. He felt her stiffen as she traced his hand up to his eyes. He heard her soft gasp that made him think back to last night and sounds she made in response to his actions. As his eyes locked onto hers the world seemed to evaporate and he felt as if the two of them were in their own little world. Unfortunately for him, fate decided that it would have some fun as the voice of Emily Gilmore penetrated their little bubble. Watching as she removed her arm from his grip and began to walk away, he couldn't help let his eyes roam over her body and down her legs, before resting on her hips as they swayed. He felt her eyes upon his and he couldn't help winking as he met her eyes. Turning back round he met the eyes of his Grandparents and parents.

"So son. I never knew that you knew the Gilmore's granddaughter." His mum was always the first to gossip and if her son was friends with the Gilmore's granddaughter then it would look good for the family.

Looking at his mother he couldn't help smirking as he replied, "Oh yeah. Me and the little Sheila have gotten to grips with each other quite recently in fact……. Literally." He could help but mutter the part as his smirk widened.

For the first time in her life, Rory wasn't hungry. Her grandparents had been grilling her for the last 10 minutes on how she knew the Morgan's grandson and why she had kept their friendship a secret. Doing her best evade the questions she excused herself and made her way back to her room. As she passed Finn she let her fingers trail across the back of his neck as she avoided meeting his startled gaze. Grinning to herself she sashayed out of the room, putting and extra swing in her hips knowing he would follow. Rory felt that she had to discuss what had happened last night. Sure they had had that brief talk after it had happened where she apologised for judging him, but she felt that nothing had been really dealt with. If it meant that she got to touch him again then so be it. She wasn't complaining.

She was startled out of her thoughts as hands grabbed her waist and spun her against a wall. Before she could say anything she felt soft lips press against hers and the fire that had swept through her veins last night, burst into flames once again. Opening her eyes she saw Finn staring right back at her. Pushing him away from her body, she began to pace, before she rounded on him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Astonished Finn looked at her as if she was crazy and replied "Come on love, whether you knew it or not the fingertips across the back of the neck were an obvious sign that you wanted me."

Her eyes widened as she blushed and brought her hands up to her mouth as she emitted a small "o".


	7. Mary? How?

Not knowing what to say she turned and began to walk to her hotel room, but instead of opening the door, she lent against the opposite wall, waiting for Finn to arrive.

Cursing, Finn followed the clicks of Rory's heels. Rounding the corner he was surprised to see her leaning against his door instead. Grinning he strolled up to Rory opened the door with her still leaning on it. She stumbled back until she came to rest upon the opposite wall. Before she could express her annoyance, she found herself pressed up against the wall by Finn's body. Groaning she moved her hands up his chest with every intention of pushing him away. That was before he dipped his head down to place butterfly kisses along her jaw and down her neck. In response she balled up the material of his button down shirt in her hands, bringing him closer to her body.

Rory couldn't think straight. Every single one of her senses was being overwhelmed by Finn's presence; the smell of his aftershave, the sounds of his breathing as it became more ragged as Rory lifted her leg and wrapped it round his waist. The feel of him pressed hard against her centre, the feel of his chest beneath her hands, the feel of his hands tightening their grip on her hips. She felt as if she was moving towards the brink of something new and exciting, but she had no way of getting there. It was like she was one of those kids with their noses pressed up to a shop window gazing at the presents inside longingly, but had no way to get to them.

Pulling away slightly, Finn couldn't help but chuckle when he heard her whine in protest. He pulled away completely when he heard his phone ringing. Picking it up, he looked at the caller ID, before switching his phone off. Looking back at Rory he took in her flushed cheeks, swollen, cherry red lips and glazed over eyes. She was breathing as hard as he was and Finn couldn't help but enjoy the way her chest strained against the fabric of her little black dress with every inhale.

"So love. You want to go out for some lunch? I mean it's definitely ok with me if you want to stay and continued with what we were just doing, but I'm kind of hungry." Truth was Finn didn't want this to be just another one night stand. He felt that maybe, just maybe she could hang around for a while.

"Ummm…. sure, why not. I mean I need a lot of coffee right now."

Patting her hair and pulling her dress down Rory walked over to the door he was now holding open and accidentally brushed past him. Both of them felt their body's react and fought hard not to act on their feelings.

Finn had been in Spain longer than Rory, so he took her to a little Spanish café. He had a feeling that she would like the place and he was right when upon entering the café she rewarded him with a bright smile. For some reason, pleasing this girl he had only known for less than 24 hours seemed to be all Finn wanted to do. Something about her drew you in and Finn couldn't help but feel jealous when he saw other guys checking her out as they were shown to free table by the waiter, who couldn't help giving Rory the once over. No longer in a happy mood, Finn sat across from Rory with a frown on his face.

Rory couldn't help but notice the way Finn's mood seemed to swing from happy to troubled. As he sat across from her, she could see a frown grace his features. Frowning herself, Rory wondered if he was starting to have second thoughts about asking her to lunch. Maybe he wasn't that different from Tristan, only willing to talk to you if you were ready to put out. Rory began to feel her body fill with anger as she thought of Finn only wanting to know her so he could fuck her afterwards. Even the thought of sleeping with Finn brought a blush to Rory's cheeks. She hadn't really done that much before she came to Spain, but within an hour of being there, she had gone further with the man across from her than with anyone else. Maybe Tristan was right in calling her a Mary. It was obvious that Finn was way experienced and probably expected something from her.

"So why exactly did you ask me out to lunch? We don't even know each other at all and have been sitting in an uncomfortable silence for a while now."

"How should I bloody know? One minute I'm looking at you looking all sexy leaning against my hotel wall and the next thing I know, I'm asking you out to lunch! Trust me love, I'm just as confused as you are."

For the second time, Rory couldn't help blushing when Finn called her sexy. However it soon disappeared as she registered the rest of Finn's sentence.

"So you mean to tell me that you asked me out, not because you wanted to know me better, but on impulse?" By now Rory's voice had reached a higher volume. Finn couldn't help but grimace as he replayed the words he had said. Even to him it sound as if she had just been there when he decided to get lunch and it would have been impolite to not ask her to go with him.

"No love that's not what I meant. God, how in the hell did you get named Mary?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Finn gulped when he heard Rory's tone of voice. He knew he had to think carefully before he said his next words.


	8. Chapter 8

"No love, you're taking things way of context…"

"_Excuse me?_ So what you're saying is that you _aren't_ calling me a Mary Magdalene" Interrupted Rory.

"No! What I'm trying to say is….. Well ummmm……"

"Well? I'm waiting."

"What I was trying to say before you kept interrupting me (at this Rory's eyes narrowed dangerously at Finn) ……was that you're…… fiery, passionate, a vixen, a temptress. No where have any of those things been associated with "Mary"."

Finn slumped back in his chair after he finished his mini speech and waited for Rory's reaction. After a while he looked up to see her grinning at him with her eyes full of amusement. Before she could say anything, the waiter came over with their drinks: a caramel cappuccino for Rory and a coke for Finn. He watched in fascination as she sniffed the coffee, before her face light up and she took a deep drink. Her eyes fluttered closed and a low moan escaped her parted lips. Finn exchanged glances with the waiter, who had just been about to ask them if they wanted to order, when Rory began her performance. The waiter looked as gob smacked as he did and Finn couldn't fault him for the lustful look he gave Rory.

Rory had just had one of the best coffees in her life. It was way up there with Luke's and that was saying something. She opened her eyes to see both Finn and the waiter exchanging glances. Innocently she asked "Is it time to order?"

Finn almost wept as her voice came out slightly breathless. Yet when he gazed upon her serene face and her words registered in his mind, he was finally able to see why she was the Mary of Chilton. She was portraying an aura of innocence that wanted you to protect her against the evils of the world. He came out of his musings to find both Rory and the waiter looking at him only while Rory was frowning the waiter sported a look of great understanding.

Giving the waiter his order the two began to fall a comfortable conversation. It was clear to Finn that Rory had forgiven him and was able to finally relax. Afterwards the two decided to go out for some ice-cream. Finn was shocked at the amount of food the girl had eaten during their lunch,

"Bloody hell woman! How can you eat so much and look that good? It's not humanly possible!" exclaimed Finn. Instead of taking offence, Rory had just laughed in response and continued eating.

When they had both finished there ice-creams (Cookie dough for Rory and chocolate chip for Finn) they decided to have a movie night in Finn's Room, as it was less likely they were going to be interrupted by anyone.

"What movies then love?"

"Obviously we need a romance, two horrors, a comedy, a dance, a classic and an action!"

"So that'll be what love?"

"Well…… Hitch which fits into both comedy and Romance, but that'll be romance for tonight, Saw 1 and Donnie Darko for the horrors, Dodge ball: underdog's story for comedy, Dirty Dancing for a dance obviously, Willy wonka and the chocolate factory for the classic and speed for the action!"

"Love, how the heck are we supposed to watch these in jus one night?"

"And here I thought you were smart for getting into Yale. We are going to watch them over a period of nights, that way you won't die from going into a sugar coma."

"So nice to see you care about me love."

"Oh no, you're mistaken. I just don't want to have deal with the hassle of talking to my grandparents about how you died. See you staying alive means minimal contact with Emily Gilmore."

Laughing at Finn's stunned face, Rory ran off to gather the necessary sweet stuff for their movie night. She had to admit that Finn wasn't as bad she had first thought. He was totally unique and wasn't ashamed of who he was. Plus he didn't give a fuck about what the other people from society thought about him. Their lunch had gone surprisingly well after Finn had recovered from calling her a Mary Magdalene. Maybe this was the holiday romance that her mother had been teasing her about. The one that felt so comfortable and natural while in the sun, but faded out over time of going back home. Only Rory was going to Yale once she got back.

Finn was having way more fun than he thought he would. She was amazing and totally her own person. When you saw her at first you thought she was naïve and sheltered. But upon further inspection you saw that she had dealt with the world just as much as any other person, if not more. What intrigued Finn the most though, was her ability to fit in anywhere with ease. She blended in with the Spanish people, even though she hardly knew the language, she fit in when talking to her grandparents at breakfast and she seemed to fit in when hanging out with him. There were these multiple personalities and Finn was dieing to get to know them. Maybe having a holiday romance with a girl that lasted longer than a night was better than he and his friends had given it credit for. Maybe.


	9. Sweet things

When they both reached their different rooms Rory left Finn to change into something more comfortable. Considering Finn had seen her naked he suggested that she just watched the movie naked and he wouldn't have had any problem with that. To his amusement, Rory began to blush at his suggestion before she darted into her room. Laughing, he moved into his room to set up the movies and food that he couldn't wait to get rid off. For someone who was so petite she sure as hell seemed to eat a lot. It was like she was a black hole, just sucking in all the food placed in front of her (as long as it wasn't a vegetable) and never seemed to get full; she had a never ending pit that just seemed to welcome more and more food. However, unlike a black hole she never seemed to expand. And the more sugary the better! It was amazing, but Finn found it much better than going out to eat with someone from society who only ordered a salad and a glass of sparkling mineral water, meaning that he, the perfect gentleman, had to order something that was considered polite meaning a salad and a glass of mineral water too.

Rory once again cursed her mother as she looked at the rest of the nighties that her mum had packed for her. Pacing the room she considered her options. Signing, she padded back over to the bed and looked at the various forms of night wear that was layed out on the bed. Closing her eyes she played ip-dip-do before opening her eyes to see the nightwear that her finger had landed on. Groaning she picked up the dark red baby doll nightie with is matching boy shorts. Finn was definitely going to have a field day. Looking at the rest of the nighties on the bed, Rory decided that the red number she had picked out was one of the lesser nighties on the bed.

After she had showered and dressed she made her way over to Finn's room. Knocking on the door she walked straight in to the sight of Finn walking into his room with just a towel hanging low on his waist. Unable to help herself she let her eyes drift over his hard rock abs down to his hips. Hearing a soft chuckle her eyes darted up to meet his. She felt her cheeks tint pink as she caught the amusement in his gaze. Spinning on her heel, she walked into the living room and stopped short as she saw how he'd set everything out.

"Are we sure we have enough sweets here? Maybe we should get more. Don't you think Finn?"

"Don't worry love. If there aren't enough sweet things to go around I'd be more than happy to let you nibble on me." Finn grinned as he saw her blush return in full force. However, he wasn't grinning when she smacked him on the arm, before flouncing into the living room and plopping herself onto the sofa. Turning on the t.v she proceeded to ignore Finn, muttering to herself about jackasses and ego-manic playboys. Finn let out a laugh as he made his way to the bedroom to get changed, while shaking his head at the antics of one Rory Gilmore.

When he had finished dressing he walked over to where Rory was laying on the couch. Grinning to himself, he jumped over the back of the couch landing on top of unsuspecting Rory. Her eyes flew open as she let out a small "oomph" and tried to sit up, but was impeded by Finn lying on top of her. Looking up she was about to curse him back into his past life when she became aware of the position the two were in. Peeking at Finn's lips, Rory moved upwards as if she was about to place a kiss upon them.

Finn closed his eyes in anticipation and was shocked when he felt himself flying. No kiss had ever felt like this, even the ones he had shared with Rory before. Unfortunately, like a good things it had to come to an end and Finn felt himself hit earth with a bang. Slightly dazed, he opened his eyes to see Rory laughing down at him from the couch where she had just pushed him off of.

Narrowing his eyes, Finn reached up to grab Rory's hand and dragged her off of the sofa and onto him. Laughing at her stunned face he picked himself up and her and sat on the sofa with her on his lap. Ignoring her attempts to escape he reached over for the remote and turned off all the lights and switched on the first DVD he had put in, Speed. He felt Rory reached over and was surprised when she grabbed the blanket on the sofa and covered the two of them, before wriggling to get into a comfortable position on his lap.

Finn let out a little hiss when he felt her ass moving against him as she tried to find a comfortable position in his lap. He tightened his grip on her hips,

"Stop moving love."

"I'm trying to get comfortable."

"Yeah? Well you're making _me_ uncomfortable."

Huffing, Rory stopped moving. Hours later, when Speed had finished and Hitch was showing its end credits, Finn was in stitches as he watched Rory repeating almost every single word spoken by the actors. So far, the night had gone off without a hitch and Finn found himself becoming more and more aroused as Rory bounced about on his lap as she became more and more caught up in the films.

Deciding that it wasn't fun for him to be the only one turned on, he moved his hands under the blanket, with one resting on Rory's thigh while the other one rested on her hips. Slowly he began trace random patterns on her thigh. He heard her sign as his fingers slowly made their way under her boy shorts. He felt her tense up as she finally realised what he was doing. Finn placed butterfly kisses on the back of her neck as he tried to get her to relax. He felt the tension uncoil from inside her as she relaxed fully against him. Taking that as her consent he pulled her shorts off before tracing his fingers back up towards her centre. Slipping two of his fingers inside of her, he heard her let out a small groan.

Rory couldn't think clearly as she felt his fingers slip inside of her. She felt a sharp pain as she felt herself clench round his fingers. As she was about to tell him to stop, he withdrew his two fingers, before thrusting them into her again. She couldn't help but let out a small moan as her body set a light.

The sounds coming out from between Rory's parted lips were driving Finn crazy. He moved his fingers faster inside of her and was rewarded with her letting out a loud moan. He was shocked however, as he felt her hips moving against his hand. Grinning he felt her tighten around him as she came, calling his name out into the room.

Rory felt content as she sat in Finn's lap. She felt herself blush as she thought back to what had just happened and squirmed as she felt her body heat up again. Tentively, she turned her head to face Finn, who to his credit wasn't smirking at her. She saw him give her a small smile and she couldn't help smiling. However, her smile left as she heard him say,

"So love. I repeat my earlier statement of no way can you be a Mary!"


	10. Chapter 10

Finn almost died of fright when he saw the look in Rory's eyes. She was livid and if looks could kill……. Well let's just say Finn would have been standing outside the pearly gates of all Alcoholics anonymous ideas of heaven!

Rory was furious. She couldn't believe that after what had just happened he had to go and say a stupid comment like that! But she was also hurt by his comment. Huffing, she wriggled out of his lap and stormed into the bathroom.

Finn let out a frustrated groan, when he heard the slamming of the bathroom door. People had always said that he would one day have to have his foot surgically removed from his mouth and it looked like today was the day. He hadn't meant to offend Rory like that, in fact he'd meant it as a compliment, in a weird kind of way, but looking back over what he'd said it wasn't the best choice of words he could have used. Signing, he staggered to his feet, still feeling the effects of his sugar comatose state and made his way towards the bathroom. As he drew nearer, he heard her soft cries. Feeling immensely guilty, Finn leant his forehead against the door before he tried the handle. To his amazement, the door opened quietly and he was able to step inside of the bathroom and close the door with a soft click.

_As I sat there trying to process what was happening, the darkness began to close around me, suffocating me and cutting of my air supply, wrapping me up in a blanket of fear._

Rory had tried to keep her cries to a minimum, but the tears just kept on flowing. She curled herself up inside the jacuzzi bath and let the tears freely flow. She'd just experienced one of the most amazing feelings in her life and had had it ruined by one of the most stupid comments made from one of the world's most stupidest man. She was afraid that this phenomenal feeling would always come with this huge drop into an abyss of pain and confusion and even humiliation. After what seemed like hours she heard the soft click of the bathroom door as it closed. No longer having the energy to lift any part of her body to see the intruder, she just kept on crying, only this time she mad no noise. Through her veil of tears, she saw two bare feet then two knees and the hands of the person kneeling in front of her. She felt a hand cup her chin as the person tried to get her eyes level with theirs. Resisting at first, she eventually gave up when a little more pressure was added and met the emerald eyes of a very concerned Finn and heard his soft gasp.

Finn felt like shit as he gazed upon Rory curled up in a ball in the jacuzzi bath. There were no sounds coming from her now, but he could see her body rise and fall as she was assaulted with sobs. Quickly walking to wards her he knelt down in front of her and became extremely worried when she didn't react at all. He could have been any one and she wouldn't have cared, wouldn't have reacted. Moving his right hand up to her chin, he tried to lift her chin so that their eyes would be level, but he was met with some resistance. Adding more force he was able to lift her chin and couldn't help let out a soft gasp as he met her eyes.

Her eyes shone like midnight blue sapphires, with her unshed tears acting as miniature diamonds that hung underneath the main gems. Drawing back until he could see her whole face, Finn let out a curse. She looked like a fucking angel. Be it a fallen angel, but still an angel and like a System of a Down song once said, "I cry when angels deserve to die…….." He felt as if he was shattering into a million pieces as he gazed upon her ruby red lips, swollen from her efforts to silence herself, her coffee coloured tresses curling round her moon light face. Gently he began to pull her forward into his arms. He felt her body tense and knew that he had to be careful with his actions.

Rory braced her body as she felt Finn pull her forward. Slowly though, the tension seeped out of her body as she let herself fall into the safety of Finn's arms. That seemed to puzzle her. Even though Finn was the one to hurt her, she still felt safe within his arms.

Finn felt her relax him his arms and he held her there until the sobs stopped altogether. After a while Finn looked down to see that Rory had fallen asleep in his arms. He could help grinning at how innocent she looked and proceeded to lift her up in his arms and carry her into the bedroom. To him, it made more sense to carry her a short distance to a room that when she woke up would be more unfamiliar, than walked a short distance to her room where when she woke up she would be able to recognise her surroundings.

Tucking her into his bed he stood at the edge of the bed and stored the sight of Rory asleep in his bed into his memory, so that when his holiday was over, he would be able to reflect on at least a handful of good points, from meeting Rory. Signing he, went into the sitting room. Sweeping his eyes over the left over food and blank TV screen, he turned it off and ignoring the food, grabbed the blanket that Rory had flung off of them in her haste seeking refugee, laying down on the sofa, covering himself with the blanket. Once again, he cursed his ability to stick his foot in his mouth as he knew that he could have been in the bed beside Rory, all nice and warm, instead of on the overly priced sofa, that wasn't designed for sleeping on, cold and lonely, swimming in a pool of his guilt as he knew that it was his fault that he was relegated to the sofa. Turning, over he pulled the blanket up to his mouth and slowly drifted asleep.


	11. Slinking into new shells!

Rainbows danced along Rory's eyelids as the morning sunlight streaked through gaps in the curtained windows. Groaning she stretched as she sat up and immediately felt the first signs of panic taking control of her body. No way in hell was she in her room and if she was then all the other times she had been in her room she must have been seeing mirages due to the Spanish heat. Now Rory was way too intelligent to believe this but, with no coffee in her system and last night sugar still circulating in her blood she was willing to believe that her room had magically changed. However, as she gazed upon the empty food packets and the open DVD cases and brown hair sticking out in every direction from under a blanket on the couch, the events of last night came back; flooding her defences as they demanded her attention.

She blushed as she thought back to what Finn had done and the feelings he had invoked in her, but tears quickly gathered along the bottom of her eyes as she thought to the comment he had passed afterwards. Something that was so important to her was obviously just another notch on his belt or he was saying that she was probably a slut in secret and only acted innocent distracting ploy. She wasn't which one was worse.

Feeling the first stirrings of anger and betrayal rage inside her, Rory tiptoed out of the room and into her hotel room silently, before collapsing on her bed and breaking down in tears for the second time in twenty-four hours.

Finn woke up with the worst head ache he had felt in a long time. He was pretty sure that he hadn't drunk anything so why did he feel so bad? Sitting up, he glanced around the living room taking in the empty food packets and open DVD cases and felt the memories come storming back to him.

He cursed himself at his inability to keep his mouth shut. It was obvious that she was still a virgin and that he had probably given her her first orgasm and he had to ruin it for her by saying something stupid like that. Feeling immensely guilty as he remembered her crystal tears he made his way into the bedroom and was horrified to see the bed empty. He was pretty sure that he had placed her in the bed before passing out himself, but here was the bed clearly unoccupied. Panicking, Finn started calling out her name as searched the room, trying not to pass out from the sugar coma he was _still_ experiencing.

Hearing a soft click, he went to the door leading out of his suite to see who had entered. Upon seeing no one he realised that Rory had probably left his door open in her haste to leave his presence. He had well and truly fucked things up and he had no way in knowing what he could do to rectify the situation.

Making lists had always been Rory's strong point, especially the pro/ con lists, but for this situation Rory knew that there wouldn't be that many pro's. As her tears finally stopped falling she began to pace the room as she pondered the situation. She was on a holiday in Spain for only a few more days before her grandparents were whisking her away to Italy. They were trying to spend as much time with her before she went away to Yale. Anyways, Rory knew that if she let the Finn thing dominate her thoughts that she would probably stay in the room crying tears till the sun was black, also known as an eclipse, but u know…… Deciding to be brave for once she took a quick shower and dressed in another of her new clothes and try some new things so that she could explore Spain's night life.

Catching a glimpse of herself in the room's mirror, Rory couldn't help but be amazed. She looked way different than she normally did. Gone were the long skirts and plain t-shirts. She was now wearing bright pink converses with white and toes and black detail, a light blue demin mini skirt, a white tank top that showed some of her cleavage and a little black jacket that stopped just below her breasts. Her hair was in soft curls and she wore a pearl bracelet and a pearl necklace and silver hoops in her ears. She looked more confident and sophisticated. It also didn't hurt that she was slightly golden from the sun. Giving her reflection a cheeky wink and a smile she bounded out of the door. It was time to break out of her shell and slink into a new one.

Finn was definitely depressed and I can say this with certainty because even Finn knew that his precious alcohol wasn't going to help him. He'd been staring at the same bottle of Jack Daniels for over an hour and had not touched a single drop. He suddenly jerked up like a puppet on strings, grabbed the bottle and threw it against the wall. Growling, he began to pace the room as he though over his options. On one hand he could go back to his play boy ways and ignore Rory, but that would mean he wouldn't be able to touch her or kiss her or listen to her laugh or do anything that involved seeing Rory smile. He could try to win her back, but then there was the chance that Rory would reject him and then he'd be back at square one. Signing, he took a shower, dresses and went out for a walk along the beach, maybe he could explore Spain's night life too; hopefully it would help to clear his head.


	12. Electric blue and Violet

_Colours swirled all around me as I made my way through this hazy new world. I wasn't sure how I had got there but it felt wonderful, like I was on cloud nine, blissed out and happy……._

Rory's body felt alive as she made her way into the centre of Spain's night life. Every where she turned she was bombarded with sounds and smells and sights that she'd never experienced before. Too busy staring at all the sights Rory failed to see the perky blonde in front of her. Too late, the two collided and landed on the floor with Rory on top of the blonde. Looking down startled she stared into familiar eyes. Frowning, the two girls studied each other until suddenly they both exclaimed, "Louise!" "Mary! I mean Rory!" Louise quickly amended when she saw Rory start to scowl.

Finn was quickly spiralling down into the murky depths of depression. He'd gone to check up on Rory only to be told by her grandmother that she had gone out to explore the night life. From what he's learnt about Rory he knew that she wouldn't normally do something like go clubbing voluntarily, so he knew that she was probably going to try and erase him from her mind completely….. Well at least for a couple of hours. Spotting the highly rated club _Skittles_ (What can I say? I'm hungry) he decided to have a drink.

Meanwhile, Rory and Louise had been talking non-stop for the last 10 minutes, before Louise began to pull Rory into a club named (you guessed it) _Skittles_. Before she knew what was happening Louise had flirted her way in past the bouncer and was now pulling Rory towards the bar. Leaning against the bar counter, while Louise ordered a couple of drinks, Rory observed the club. As soon as she had passed through the entrance doors the first thing that greeted her was the noise and energy pulsing through the air. People were both chilling at the bar or at little tables scattered around the room or dancing out on the dance floor and it was dancing that had Rory blushing like crazy as she saw couple after couple grinding up against one another. It didn't matter what sex you were; girl on girl grinding, guy on girl grinding, heck even guy on guy grinding and even a couple of three way sandwiches with either a girl or a guy caught in the middle of two other people.

Feeling a tap on her shoulder she turned her head to find Louise lining up shots across the bar with the help of the bartender. When they had finished Louise placed an electric blue colour shot in Rory's hand before picking up a violet coloured one and counting to three. Now Rory wasn't stupid, she knew that you had to take the shot back all at once and she also knew it would get her quite drunk if they both shared out the dozen shots lined up on the counter. But, tonight was all about discovering a new side to yourself and Rory was tired of living a sheltered life, so when Louise reached three she tipped her head back and took the shot like a pro.

Beginning to feel a tingling sensation Rory grabbed another shot glass and downed that too before she grabbed Louise and dragged her to the centre of the dance floor. She began to move her hips to music as she felt the beat pulsating through her body. Closing her eyes, she gave herself over to the music like a wino selling themselves for just one more taste. Feeling some grinding up against her front, her eyes sprung open and she was met with the sultry gaze of Louise as she continued to move against Rory.

Laughing and shaking her head Rory lost herself in the music once again. As she began to move back against Louise she felt as if all her problems were just floating away like butterflies following the wind without a care in the world.

Finn had come to the bar in time to hear the bartender inform some guys that the shots lined up on the bar counter were for two people who had ordered them specially. Intrigued Finn went up to the bar and ordered two vodka shots that he downed one after the other. Gaining the bartender's attention, he asked about who the lined up shots belonged to because he knew that that many shots would get a person bare ass drunk and he was intrigued to see whether the two people would be able to handle them. So imagine his surprise when the bartender pointed to sexy blonde who was moving so that she grinded up against an equally sexy brunette.

He watched in fascination as the brunette opened her eyes startled, before letting out a laugh, shaking her head and getting lost in the music again. And that split second that she had opened her eyes was all the time Finn needed to recognise Rory. Shocked, he felt his mouth drop open as Rory began to grind back against the blonde without hesitation. He couldn't keep his eyes off of the way she moved her hips as if inviting him to join in or the way her hands moved over her body in a tantalising dance that had to be a tortuous to her as it was to him as he imagined his hands moving over her body. His jeans began to feel uncomfortable before he jumped out of his seat at the bar and made his way over to where the two girls were dancing.

Rory felt Louise pulling away from her and opened her eyes to see a blond Adonis grinding up against Louise's back. Louise sent her a wink before she turned around and began dancing with the blond Adonis. Before she could decide on what to do next, either stay dancing or go get a shot from the bar, she felt a pair of familiar strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her against the front of them. Spinning round she came face to face with Finn's emerald eyes.


	13. scorching, sizzling

Rory's eyes widened dramatically, until they almost wiped out the rest of her face. (think world domination, but on a much smaller scale) She began to pull away from Finn as a fast beat began to play. However, her escape attempts were impeded by Finn as he tightened his arms around her waist and continued to dance, moving her along with him. She watched as he shook his head and felt him lock his arms at her back, his eyes boring into hers and she realised that there was no escape for the time being.

Signing, she began to dance and tried to ignore the tingles that were shooting around her body every time their hips connected. She felt herself being pulled forward until their bodies touched from their chests down to their tangled legs, their faces within kissing distance. Rory watched as Finn's eyes did a merry little dance from her eyes to her lips and back again, staying on her eyes for a few moments before they darted back down again, his eyes darkening further every time their eyes met. Feeling the heat from his intense gaze, Rory licked her lips and because they were so close, the tip of her tongue grazed his bottom lip.

She felt his body tense in surprise before his head darted down to capture her lips in a scorching kiss that drove all coherent thoughts from her mind.

Finn had seen Rory's eyes widen in surprise and probably would have laughed if he hadn't felt her trying to pull away from him. He locked his arms behind her back, whilst shaking his head as he kept his eyes locked onto hers, letting her know that she couldn't escape.

He heard her soft sign s she succumbed to his wishes and began to grind up against hi. Finn just about managed to hold onto his self control and managed to keep the moan in his throat from escaping as he pulled her forward until her body was flush against his. His eyes seemed to have a will of their own as they darted from her eyes to her lush lips and back again.

His body tensed in surprise as he felt her tongue graze his bottom lip and sever any self control he had left. He dipped his head down to capture her lips in a sizzling kiss, nibbling on her bottom lip before thrusting his tongue into her mouth in time to his hips thrusting against her core, both completely oblivious to their surroundings.

Like all good things the kiss had to end as the need for oxygen became too big a demand to be ignored. However, Finn didn't let Rory catch her breath before he began placing butterfly kisses on her lips and down her neck. She let out a soft moan as she felt Finn bite her neck in response to a hard thrust she gave, before he soothed it with his tongue. She felt him latch onto her pulse point and begin to suck on the skin there. She knew he was probably going to leave a mark, but she didn't care; it felt _way_ to good to stop him. Finn pulled back from her neck and blew on the mar he could just about make out in the strobe lighting. He couldn't help but give a smug smirk as he saw the mark, a strange possessiveness rising up inside him that Rory bore his mark for all to see. Kinda like a lion marking his territory (if you don't know how then I'm not gonna tell ya! It's kinda gross, lol!)

Looking up from her neck, he saw Rory's eyes flutter behind their lids, her lips part and beg him to return as she tried in vain to still her frantic breathing. He could feel her breasts as they strained against her top with her heart beating like some wild animal trapped within the confinement of her chest. Let's just say that all these things, plus the kiss before and the fact that they were still dancing, help to slowly cut of circulation in Finn's jeans as Rory opened her eyes.

Without saying a word, he took hold of her hand and began pulling her towards the exit, only stopping to retrieve their jackets from the bar. Not a single word was exchanged between the two as Rory let Finn guide her towards the hotel and their rooms.


	14. passion

Rory could feel her heart pounding against her chest as her mind tried to analyze the situation, only problem was that her body's needs and demands were assaulting her senses. It was all she could do to _not_ pull Finn back against her and kiss him senseless. The thoughts flying round Rory's head almost frightened her……. almost. It was as if some foreign, wild part of her that Rory had kept under lock and key was suddenly rebelling, hungering to feel all of Finn's body pressed up against hers as they lost themselves in each other.

As Rory mentally battled herself, she failed to register Finn opening his door until she was backed up against it as Finn fused his lips to hers. She granted him access to her mouth when she felt him tracing her lips with his tongue and couldn't quite suppress a moan when Finn thrust up against her centre. She moved her hand from where they'd been anchored in his hair and slid them across his shoulders, removing his jacket as Finn moved his lips across her jaw and down her neck.

Rory's soft moans filled the hotel suite, occasionally joined by Finn's deep groans as Finn trailed fingertips all over her body. He removed her jacket, letting it join his on the floor, before trailing his hands to her legs. He gripped her thighs as he lifted her up and almost died as she wrapped them around his waist, pressing up against his hardness. Unable to control himself completely, he began to thrust up against her centre and couldn't help but grin wickedly as her eyes popped open in surprise, before they fluttered closes as she moved her hips against his. Pulling her from off the wall, he carried her towards the bedroom, tripping over various objects, including Rory's recently removed converse's, along the way.

His eyes skimmed over her slender legs that were partly open as if inviting him in, up to her heaving chest, which was once again straining against her top, over her shimmering coffee tresses, along her jaw line to her parted lips and flushed cheeks till he met her lust drenched eyes gazing dazedly into his. Stepping out of his shoes, Finn reached for the bottom of his t-shirt, before yanking it up over his head and tossing it behind him. He rose his eyebrow, a question in his eyes as he watched Rory sit up, he eyes becoming less dazed and more focused. Finn prayed to numerous Gods that she was about to change her mind and almost for the second time as Rory shimmied out of her top and let it fall by the side of the bed.

She didn't know if it was the alcohol in her system or if she just wanted to do this, but Rory felt predatory as she moved onto her hands and knees and crawled with feline grace towards Finn. She saw him gulp as his eyes drifted down to her breasts, bare, she hadn't been wearing a bra and that knowledge sent Finn's mind into over drive. Once she had reached him she undid his belt before unzipping his jeans and kissing her way up his body and sealing her lips to his in a searing kiss as her hands stroked him through his boxers. She felt him jerk forward into her hand and couldn't help but smile at his reaction. She'd been feeling pretty nervous but his reaction seemed to soothe some of her fears.

Finn groaned as he felt the combined touch of Rory's tongue duelling with his for dominance and her hands stroking him through his boxers. He was quite happy to let her be in control for a while before he pushed her back onto the bed gently, laying himself down between her legs. He had to keep reminding himself over and over that she was still a virgin, so he _had_ to control himself. However, that didn't mean that he wasn't going to tease her mercilessly. Grinning at the thought, Finn skimmed his lips over Rory's before trailing them down to her breasts. He skimmed his lips around her right nipple, before giving it a quick lick with his tongue, while his hand mimicked his action on her left breast. After a couple of minutes, he switched sides and repeated his actions, listening to Rory as she practically purred, lost in the pleasure she was receiving.

He continued on his path down her stomach, stopping to playfully tug at her belly bar and stopping at the top of her skirt, where he rolled his eyes upwards to meet hers, silently asking her if this was still what she wanted. When Rory took Finn's hands and guided them to her skirt's zipper, he happily obliged. Sliding her skirt down over her hips and legs, he kissed her exposed skin as it was revealed until he had her squirming above him on the sheets.

The sensation of Finn's lips on her body and the silk brushing against her skin was slowly driving Rory insane. Unable to handle it anymore, she pulled Finn up and locked her mouth onto his, their tongues duelling each other once again. Too lost in the kiss, she failed to register Finn removing her knickers until her body tensed and relaxed at the unexpected feeling of Finn's fingers moving inside her. The only thing that stopped Rory's half startled scream from resounding off the walls was Finn's mouth as he pressed harder into the kiss.

Rory began to move against Finn's hand as she felt the first stirrings of the ultimate pleasure draw nearer and she wasn't the only one as Finn withdrew his fingers, receiving a disappointed groan escaped her lips. He moved away from her body as he removed his jeans and boxers. Grabbing his wallet from his jeans, he slipped out a foil packet, before both his jeans and wallet were tossed onto the floor to join the other clothes scattered around the room. Peeling away the foil, he slipped the condom on and moved until he was back in between Rory's legs. Looking down at her to see if she was ready he saw her nod before he began to move inside her. When he reached her barrier he paused, before swiftly thrusting inside of her.

_Fuck! _Rory knew that it was supposed to be painful, but she still wasn't prepared for the burning sensation she felt. She didn't even realise that she had shed a few tears until she felt Finn kiss them up, while whispering the word 'sorry' over and over again. Feeling that he had stopped, she moved her hips and he withdrew, before thrusting up inside her again and Rory, who had been expecting pain, experience exquisite pleasure rippling inside her. She grabbed at the sheets to help her find an outlet for the pleasure as she breathed out Finn's name, arching her body up into his and moving her hips to increase their pleasure.

Colours exploded behind her eye lids and her body tingled all over as Finn raked her nails down Finn's back and arms. Finn groaned at the feeling of Rory's nails raking down his back and bit into her shoulder as he set their rhythm. He felt Rory's breathing change and become more rugged and he knew she was close. Speeding up his thrusts he felt her tighten around him and couldn't help but be pulled along for the ride as they both reached their peals, calling out the others names.

Finn collapsed on top of Rory, panting and felt her heart beating against her chest as frantically as his. Telling her he'd be back, he padded into the bathroom where he proceeded to get cleaned up, before making his way back to wards the bed and Rory. Seeing the satisfied smile on her face, he couldn't help but grin as he swept his gaze over her body. She looked like a fallen angel; her eyes half closed, her lips swollen a dark red colour, her cheeks flushed a deep pink, her hair curling all around her and her body covered in a fine sheen of sweat that seemed to glow in the soft moonlight as she panted, her breasts moving with every inhales. His grin turned into a soft smile as he scooped her up in his arms and placed her under the covers before joining her.

Rory snuggled into the warmth that Finn provided and gave a content smile when she felt his arm come around her waist and pull her even closer into his body. He placed a kiss on her neck and settled in against her back. Her last thoughts were "He'd better not snore" and she felt Finn chuckle, guess it hadn't been a thought after all. With identical smiles on their faces the two drifted off into the realm of dreams.


	15. tangled

The birds chirped, the flowers bloomed and the morning sunshine poured in through the room's windows. The two sleeping figures lay dead to the world as the raging dragon banged on the door opposite their room. The two figures slept with peaceful smile on their faces as the female figure slept on top of the male figure. Their legs tangled together, his arms around her, her head resting on his chest, just below his chin, her arms on his chest, his head resting on the pillows provided. Kawaii! ('cute' in Japanese lol!)

A small frown appeared on our two sleeping figures faces, as they tried to make out what was pulling them out of their dreams; as they tried to make out who was calling who, before they both bolted awake as recognition of the name of the person calling and the person being called. Untangling their limbs and scrambling out from under the covers, the two began to hastily gathered their clothes, which had been scattered all over the suite, in an attempt to get dressed and appear presentable before the raging dragon came back, after storming away back to its lair.

Finally, they deemed themselves presentable before the female bounded out of the bedroom to meet the dragon, before bounding back in and kissing the male with the words "I sooo did not regret last night." With that she bounded back out of the room and into her own. The male smiled as he heard her words and thought back to last nights events. Whistling, he went to take a shower.

Rory only had enough time to have a quick shower and wrap a towel round her body, before her grandma knocked on her door once again. Running out of the bathroom, she skidded to a halt at the room's door. Struggling to catch her breath from the sudden burst of energy she opened the door to see one Emily Gilmore looking extremely upset. Before she could say anything, her grandma had breezed into the room and began looking around. Confused, Rory shut the door as she watched her gran search the bathroom and then the closet, heck, she even checked under the bed.

"Ummm, grandma? What exactly are you doing?" Of course, you don't get accepted into Yale without having at least some brains and a lotta lot of money, so it was quite clear to Rory that her gran was checking to see if there was someone else in the room with her. Raising an eyebrow, she was amused when she saw her gran struggling to come up with a suitable excuse.

"Rory, dear……… I didn't quite see you there. Where were you this morning? I knocked on your door, but no one answered."

Now it was Rory's turn to think up an answer. "I went for a little walk as I couldn't sleep gran. I guess the heat just got to me."

Seeming to accept her answer she cast one last look around the room, before informing Rory that she had missed Breakfast, but she was allowed to explore Spain as long as she was at the Spanish restaurant "Marinio's" (he he) for half eight. Signing, she made her way back into the bathroom for a longer shower as she reflected back on last nights events. She could stop the grin from forming on her face and she walked into the shower whistling 'Dixie'.

Finn was still whistling as he knocked on Rory's door. He heard a startled yelp from inside followed by a loud thump. Panicking, Finn tried the door and was partly relived to find that the door was unlocked. Walking into the room, he burst out laughing as he saw Rory tangled up in the contents of her suitcase in nothing but her underwear. As her state of dress entered Finn's mind, his mind instantly went blank before he grabbed Rory's hand, pulling her out of her suitcase contents in the process, and engaged her in a fierce kiss that left both of them slightly disorientated when they came up for air.

"Love hurry up and get dressed, 'coz I've always wanted to go to a Spanish funfair and you have the privilege of being my wonderful escort, but if you want, you could just stay as you are, 'coz I know for a _fact_ that I sure as hell won't be complaining." With a playful leer and grin, Finn watched as Rory's cheeks flushed pink. Even after what they had done yesterday, she still had an innocent aura surrounding her.

Rory slapped Finn on the arm as she grabbed a pair of indigo jean shorts and a blood red tank top. Sending him a mock glare, she made her way into the bathroom to change. Despite what she had done with Finn last night, she still felt shy when he made passes at her, but she also felt elevated to know that even though he had slept with her, he still wanted to spend time with her. She chose a pair of red flats and a thin red headband in her slightly curling tresses. Complete with a coating of lip gloss, her silver hoops and silver charm bracelet she was ready to go.

Interlocking their hands, Finn pulled Rory out of the hotel while he skipped and sang, "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz." Rory laughed as she let herself be pulled along. Today was definitely going to be fun.


	16. 6 years old!

"Finn put me down!" "No way love. Did you _see_ the look in her eyes? Evil, pure evil!" "Stop being so melodramatic. If you hadn't asked her to come play with you, then you wouldn't be in this predicament now would you." "She looked lonely. I thought I'd keep her company." "She was six years old! What do you think it's going to look like to a mother if her six years old daughter was asked to come play with a twenty year old guy? She's gonna go ballistic, which you witnessed first hand. Now put me down!"

Signing, Finn swung Rory from over his shoulders to stand in front of him. She staggered a bit as she got her surroundings and Finn took the opportunity to survey Rory. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes still sparkled with her laughter. Her hair was slightly mussed from being upside down over his shoulder, she clutched miniature white teddy bear she'd named Calita and her shirt had risen up to expose some of her toned stomach and her belly bar. Finn ran his fingertips gently across her stomach, before locking his arms round her back as he leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips. When he pulled back he heard her let out a soft whimper and couldn't help laughing.

"Come on love, we've got to get going or else we're gonna to be late.

To his amazement, Rory let out a growl, before she grabbed his hand and led him towards their rooms. Placing a chaste on his lips Rory bounded into her room while she clutched onto a miniature teddy bear named Calita. Finn had won it for her on his first try at the ring toss. Grinning as she remembered their time together at the fair, she pulled out her second suitcase that was filled with her fancy dress clothes. Hopefully her mum hadn't been able to get her hands on this suitcase, but a fate would have it all the fancy clothes she had packed had been completely removed and replaced with dresses, skirts and tops that were just this side of acceptable to wear for dinner.

Groaning, she decided to have a quick shower before she picked out her clothes for the evening.

Feeling refreshed, Rory once again faced the daunting task of having to pick out an outfit from her mother's selection of clothes. Recalling her vow to stop living a sheltered life and where that had led her to (underneath Finn) she picked out a plum red halter tie baby doll dress that showed just a hint of her cleavage, provided by her red strapless bra, and fell to just above her knees. She came across perfectly matching red 4 inch sling backs and a pearl bracelet. Her hair hung straight down past her shoulders with a side parting, gleaming under the room's lights like some sleek, furry animal. Her eyes were smoky and helped to create a mystical aura around her, while her light rouge lips and the pearl bracelet helped to provide some class to her overall appearance. Taking one last look in the mirror, she pulled on a glittery, blood red sleeveless shrug and went to meet Finn at the hotel entrance.

Finn was suited out in a classic black suit with a white shirt underneath. He'd left off his tie and the top two buttons of his shirt were open. His hair was gelled and his hands were shoved deep into his trouser pockets as he leaned against the hotel lobby's wall as he waited for Rory. Turning his head to gaze at the night sky, he reflected back on the past couple of days since he had met Rory in the hotel pool. He couldn't help smiling as he thought back to how she'd shot him down numerous times and how any sane person would have left her alone and moved onto someone else, but now, he understood why Dugrey had never given up, even though he had been away in North Carolina for the past year or so.

Rory was unique. The type of person who only came around once every couple of lifetimes. She was the type of person that saw the real you, no matter how hard you tried to hide it and no matter how many times you upset her, she always forgave you. She was damned fiery too. Finn couldn't help grinning as he thought back to last night and how fiery she'd been. They way their bodies had moved in synch at the club and the way her eyes had darkened to a midnight blue that put the world's best sapphires to shame. Then when they'd arrived back at the hotel. She'd been a completely different person. She'd been predatory, sensual, passionate……. Heck, he even had the nail and bite marks on his body to prove just how passionate she'd been. That thought made him smirk as he shook his head while shoving his hands further into his pockets to control his body's reaction to the scenes playing in his head like a favourite home movie.

Hearing the clicking on heels on the hotel floor coming his way, Finn lifted his head only to have the breath knocked out of him. He was sure that he looked like someone had hit him between the eyes with a sledge hammer. Rory looked stunning as she walked nearer to Finn. Her dress clung to her in all the right places and with the help of heels showed her legs off to perfection. Her eyes shone, and with the right eye behind a curtain of her hair she seemed to possess an aura of elegance, class and mystery. Finn couldn't help licking his lips as his eyes roamed over Rory's body and couldn't help chuckling as he caught sight of Rory's cheeks staining pink as she blushed under his intense gaze.

Rory let out a delighted laugh as Finn held out his hand for her to take as he hailed a cab for them to take them to the restaurant. Opening the door he spoke for the first time since they'd met up at the entrance,

"Shall we milady"? "Why yes of course my good sir, we shall." Entering the cab, they sped off to meet their families at the restaurant.


	17. Little presents

The cab ride ended all too quickly, and our couple were soon walking down the little pathway to the restaurant's entrance. Finn leant over Rory and placed a quick peck on her lips before straightening up and unwrapping his arms from around her waist, chuckling as he heard her faint protests. It had only been a coincidence that the two had to be at the same restaurant, so they'd decided to share the same cab, but they didn't want their families finding out about their relationship and planning the next fifty years of their lives together, so they'd opted to go in separately. As they passed the restaurants windows they caught sight of themselves Finn couldn't help but smirk as he caught sight of Rory before she frantically tried to straighten her dress and top thingy (the shrug) and fix her hair.

She looked thoroughly kissed. Her hair was messed up from his fingers running through it, her lips were swollen and a deeper rouge than before from his kisses and her dress was all over the place. She also had several marks on her neck that Finn was in no hurry to point out to her. Finn couldn't help but smile at his accomplishment in such a short time, it was almost as good as being drunk, but he quickly sobered up when he caught sight of Rory's eyes flashing dangerously as she continued to straighten her appearance out. Finn on the other wasn't bothered and left his jacket open with his shirt untucked and his hair sticking up everywhere.

Rory was almost hyperventilating as she continued to straighten out her appearance, while glaring at Finn every once in a while. After all it was his fault that she looked like this and she once again cursed her choice to leave her decision to leave her purse and make up back in the room. Finally, she deemed her self worthy of meeting her grandparents, stuck her nose up in the air and stalked past Finn without a backwards glance. But before she was more than three steps away her arm was pulled and she found her lips fused to Finn's. Moaning she raked her hands through his hair, before she pulled back as she felt Finn's hands sliding under her dress.

Panting heavily, she moved back towards the windows to check her appearance again before she walked briskly into the restaurant. She was lead to where her grandparents were sat and was surprised to find them sat with another two couples. Shooting her grandparents a confused glance, she addressed the whole table, "I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

"Don't worry dear. It appears that our grandson is to be late as per usual." Replied the older male of the two couples.

Smiling, Rory sat down next to her grandfather as her grandmother started the introductions. "Rory, may I introduce Rosemerita and Brendan Morgan and their son Michael and his wife Esmerelda. Their son should be joining us soon."

Rory smiled as she was engaged into a conversation about her schooling with her granddad, Brendan and Michael, not noticing the looks that the other women were giving her. Before any comment could be made, Rory felt a rush of air hit her shoulders as someone came up to a stop at the table. Looking up she was met with _very_ familiar emerald eyes.

Finn eyes widened comically as he saw Rory talking to his granddad and dad. Frowning in confusion he sat in the only available seat, which happened to be next to Rory.

"Mother, father, granddad and grandmother please excuse my being late. Richard, Emily, lovely to see you again. Rory, always a pleasure doll."

Finn heard his mother exclaim "Finn" as he shot Rory a wink that caused her cheeks to flush pink. "It's quite alright Esmerelda. Finn's only being himself, which is a refreshing quality that you don't find in today's younger generations." Richard said.

As the conversations started up again, our couple found out the reason that they were having dinner together. It seemed that Finn's grandparents had spotted Richard and Emily and decided that seeing as they were such good friends that they might as well have dinner together. When Finn heard this reason as to why they were all sharing a table he had snorted before muttering "More like you wanted to set us up." He heard Rory smother a laugh and found her look at him with raised eyebrows. Grinning he leant over to whisper in her ear "I wouldn't be laughing love 'coz considering the way they keep looking at your neck I'd say they found my little……. presents."

Rory's hands flew to her neck as she excused herself and quickly made her way toilet. Luckily the stalls were empty and she finally got a look at the damage Finn had caused. There glaring back at her like some sort of homing beacons were numerous little red marks trailing up and down her neck on both sides. Cursing Finn under her breath she fluffed her hair until it hid the marks on her neck before walking back over the table. Shooting Finn a glare she turned her back on him before she engaged herself in a conversation with Esmerelda.

She felt Finn's breath shimmer down her neck as he whispered, "I'm gonna make you notice me love, whether you want to or not." Frowning slightly she tried to ignore Finn's presence and was succeeding until she felt Finn's fingers sliding up under her dress and along her thigh.


	18. golden haze

Finn didn't like Rory ignoring him. Nope, not one bit, so he decided to gain her attention by having fun. Discreetly slipping his hand under the table he trailed it up Rory's leg, under the hem of her dress and along her thigh. He heard her inhale sharply as he moved his hand higher, until his fingers could toy with the edge of her knickers. Smirking, he felt Rory's eyes burning a hole in the side of his head as she tried to remove his hand from her leg. Not wanting her to succeed, Finn began to trace random designs over her centre through her knickers and was rewarded with Rory letting out a gasp and her hand falling limp against his as her resistance died.

Grinning in triumph, Finn became engaged in a conversation with Richard as he tried in vain to keep his eyes off Rory, because he knew that if he saw her eyes darkening with lust as they became unfocused, her cheeks flushed and her lips partly open as she slowly came undone, he'd pull her up from the table, take her into the bathroom stalls and have his wicked way with her. Actually…….. that didn't sound too bad and Finn had to fight his urge of pulling Rory up from the table. The thought of his mum having a heart attack if he _did_ pull Rory up was almost enough to make him take his chances, but before he could get too carried away, Finn remembered that his granddad had recently acquired the keys to Finn's fully stocked bar and would _gladly_ dispose of _all_ alcoholic content he happened to come across if Finn pulled a stunt like that in public.

Hearing Rory whimper softly, Finn recalled his fingers still tracing their designs and realised that Rory was probably becoming really frustrated, if the glares she was sending him were any indication anyway. He knew she'd make him pay later.

Just as he'd moved his fingers underneath her knickers, Finn felt Rory jerk as her grandma tried to get her attention, "Rory? Rory? Lorelai Leigh Gilmore! Answer me this instant." Rory's eyes quickly snapped into focus as she answered her grandma, "I'm sorry grandma, I seemed to have spaced out there." "That's ok; just try not to let it happen again. Now, have you decided what you want to eat?" Nodding, Rory gave her order to the waiting waiter and began to pull back from Finn's questing hand.

Not liking the way things were going, Finn slipped his fingers back underneath Rory's knickers and plunged them deep inside her. Turning his head to watch her reactions, Finn saw her eyes instantly become unfocused as she bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming out. He kept his fingers frozen inside her and couldn't help but smirk at the glare she shot him as she moved restlessly in her seat indicating for him to continue.

Wanting this to last, Finn began to move his fingers in and out of her body at a tortuously slow pace that was killing the both of them. Shifting in his chair as his trousers became exceedingly tight, Finn tried to stop the images of last night playing in his head on an endless loop. Shaking his head, (like that'd help) he sped his fingers up and was rewarded by Rory letting out a small moan.

Rory's body was on fire as Finn's fingers sped up inside her body. She knew they could easily be caught, but frankly she didn't give a damn. She stifled a cry as Finn's thumb moved up to join in with his assault by brushing up against her most sensitive area. She shifted in her seat as she felt her body tighten as she reached her peak and tumbled over it. Her body felt free, no longer confined by such trivial things like skin, muscle, bone, she was just floating, a golden haze skimming along those fluffy white clouds of paradise. Unfortuantely, she remembered that she was indeed not just a golden haze, but a living being and returned to the restaurant with a jolt.

Breathing hard, she saw nothing but darkness and feared that Finn had somehow made her go blind, but when she heard him urgently whisper for her to open her eyes she realised her mistake and opened her eyes to find that Finn was staring intently at her his eyes dark with lust as he reached up to trail his finger along her bottom lip. She jerked back as she felt a slight sting and looked down at Finn's finger to find a single drop of blood trembling on its tip.

Bringing her hand up to her mouth she felt the cut she had made from biting into it as she'd muffled her screams. She looked at the rest of the table, flushed a deep red and quickly made her excuses, before fleeing out of the restaurant, but not before flashing Finn a look that clearly stated that he'd better get of his ass (which is _rather_ nice I must say) and follow her.

Quickly making his excuses, Finn tripped over the table cloth, tumbled into two of the waiters knocking dishes all over the place, almost slipped on the spilt contents of said dishes, before he was able to steady himself. Issuing apologies left, right and centre he turned around only to walk straight into the restaurants doors. Finn was _not_ one happy little bunny as she chased after Rory.


	19. lust and love

**This one's for Irish-Chick13 who wanted more "words" lol. Also I would like to take this time in the story to point out that I do _not_ own any of theses characters (unfortunately) and I just want to thank everyone who's ever left me a review on this story or Cotton Candy, my other story (and yes that _was_ mentioned so that if you haven't read it yet for you to go over and do so………. lol!) Wow that kinda sounded posh (well, the first part at least) So… thanks again and enjoy this chapter……………..**

Rory was fuming. Hard tremors were raking down her body as she clenched her fists in fury. Feeling a sharp stinging sensation, she opened her palms and saw the half moons her nails had imprinted into her skin. Standing there, she stared at the marks as they filled with blood, her eyes glazing over as she lifted one of her hands to her lips and felt the slight stinging sensation of the cut she had there. The feeling of her lips still tingling and the half moons on her palm combined with the after effects that she was still experiencing from Finn's fingers and she felt herself calming down.

Dazedly, she thought back to what had happened in the restaurant and the reason that had been pissed off. She hadn't been angry at Finn for what he had done. If she was truly honest with herself, she knew that the fact that they could have been caught at any time was a major turn on for her. So no, she wasn't angry at Finn. She was angry at _herself_. It had taken every ounce of her self control to _not_ to kiss Finn senseless right there in front of their families, heck, she wanted to _fuck_ him senseless, screw the consequences. She was angry at not been able to control this aspect of her life, but then again, this _was _lust and _no one_ could control their bodies reaction to another, no matter how hard they tried.Smirking she leant against a railing about a five minutes walk from the restaurant and waited for Finn to appear.

Finn was scared shitless. His hands were actually trembling in fear as he paced outside the restaurants door, occasionally rubbing parts of his body as they hummed in pain from his less than elegant exit. Different scenarios fleeted through Finn's head of how Rory was going to……… receive him, each one just as quickly dismissed. Taking a large gulp, he began to pace back and forth, before finally deciding to take the plunge and face Rory, only problem was trying to find her. Had she gone back to the hotel……… had she gone for a walk……… where had she gone!

Praying that Rory wasn't _that_ cruel, (sadistic as hell maybe, but never cruel) and taken a cab back to the hotel, he began to walk away from the restaurant. About five minutes after he had started walking he caught a flash of red out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head, he saw Rory leaning a railing with a little smile on her face, her eyes cast in a dreamy look as if she wasn't really all here on earth, but soaring through the planes of another realm.

Cautiously, he walked up to her. As she continued to stare of into space, Finn couldn't help but feel a little miffed that she hadn't noticed his presence. Before he could say anything, her eyes snapped and he found himself drowning in her ocean blue eyes.

"Why are you angry love? I mean I was sure you enjoyed it. Scrap that, I _know_ you enjoyed it. I mean you came so hard I thought you were going to………" Catching sight of Rory's cheeks flaming red, he quickly trailed off his thought and waited. Finally she answered him, but he wasn't sure if she was talking to him or herself.

"I'm not angry at you, not really. It's just……… well……… what I mean is………." Huffing Rory stomped her foot up in the air as she struggled to find her words. "Ok I'm just going to say what I'm thinking and you can't interrupt me ok." Finn felt like pointing out that he hadn't interrupted her before, she'd done the stalling all on her own, but felt that she wouldn't want to be reminded of that fact and tactfully kept quiet.

Taking a deep breath she began, "Ok. So what I'm trying to say is that I'm not angry at you for what you did. As much as I hate to admit it, you were right (Finn raised an eyebrow at this) I did enjoy what happened in there, if only a little _too _much. But that's not why I was angry, see, all my life I've had people manipulating everything I do. There's my mum and how she kept me away from boys and steered me in the direction of going to Harvard, just to piss my grandparents off and while I love her, she still tries to influence every aspect of my life, I mean When I really think about it, the only reason I was so set on getting into Harvard was so that _she_ would be happy, I didn't really think about what would make _me_ happy. There was Dean when he tried to keep me away from Jess. There was Jess when he made me feel clumsy and inexperienced at times, there's my grandma who manipulated me into being a debutante and how she's always showing off to all her friends in the DAR so I can't really live my life and do anything a normal 18 year old would be able to do, there's the whole of Starshollow and how they all want me to be the town princess, who can't let me make a single mistake without it been broadcasted around the town within 0.2 seconds. Heck, the only person I know that hasn't tried to manipulate me for their own purposes is Luke (seeing Finn's look of confusion and a little jealousy, she elaborated) Luke's my surrogate dad. He's always been there for me through thick and thin, no matte what and he always has a cup of coffee ready for me when I come back from school, but considering that he owns a dinner, even though it has a hard ware sign out front, it' s not really that hard to have coffee everyday for me, but then again, he could just refuse to give me coffee, even though he has threatened to do it many times before, but he never has and that's the main think I guess. So now do you understand Why I was angry? I was finally starting to gain control of my life; by going to Yale I'll be making my own decisions, learning from my _own_ mistakes and not everyone else's and then you made me _lose_ so easily. And that scared me. But then I thought about it and realised that lust and love aren't things you can control, it's like asking the rain not to fall 'coz you've got a wedding to attend to. It's just something you have no control over and I've accepted that."

Smiling, she glanced at Finn to find out his reaction to her words, but ended up laughing as she caught sight of his expression. His eyes were as round as saucers and his mouth was hanging open in shock.

Finn couldn't help but stare at Rory as he heard her ramble. He was actually going over the speech in his head to pin point the times she took a breath, but was unable to find one. What really amazed him though was the fact that she was still standing there, a bit flushed sure, but perfectly healthy, not a tinge of blue in sight.

Clapping he said, "Bloody hell love that was one hell of a speech. Wait………(Finn ran over her speech again) did you say lust and love? You love me?"


	20. Fluff!

**I'm gonna be finishing up this story in the next few chaps so hope you enjoy this one. Soz that this one is a little short, its a little filler. **

Terror sparked in Rory's eyes as she replayed her "little" speech in her head. Fuck. She had said lust and love. It seemed that her mouth had decided to say what Rory had been denying to herself. I mean, she'd only known Finn for two, three, four days and she felt like she was in love with him? Impossible, but when she thought about it, she could see the beginnings of love in her heart.

"I, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, love you, Finnegan Theodore Morgan... I heard your name from your granddad so don't look so shocked."

Finn stared down at Rory as different emotions flitted through the depths of his emerald eyes. Finally, he took a deep breath and stated,

"I guess all I can really say then is that I, Finnegan Theodore Morgan, love you, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore."

"Like I had any doubt you wouldn't say it back, I'm just so loveable." "Yep, you're just like those loveably cute pokémon that you wanna just boot into non existence."

Rolling her eyes, she laced her fingers through his hair and pulled him down into a sweet kiss. Pulling back, she smiled up at him, before Finn pulled her back into a longer kiss that wasn't nearly as sweet.

Flagging down a cab the two made their way back to the hotel. They made their way up to Finn's room as a comfortable blanket of silence wrapped itself around them. Not a word was needed as the two slowly began to undress the other with soft caresses and kisses laid up skin in-between each removal of cloth. Finn's breath caught in the back of his throat as he caught sight of Rory lying completely naked underneath him, before he rolled on a condom and pushed himself inside her.

That night was completely different to the night before as each thrust was lazy, as if he just wanted to do things at his own pace and was slowly driving Rory mad, each touch was feather light and each kiss was like the wings of a butterfly sweeping across the skin. When they had both come down from the highs, after hours of love making, they curled up around each other and floated into blissful slumber.

The next day found the two lounging around the hotel as they tried to spend as long as they could before Rory had to pack as she was leaving the next day. The two had decided to keep in touch, no matter what, even though Finn was going to be in Fiji with his mates, while Rory was starting Yale.

As night quickly approached the two decided to have another movie night as their first one ended rather abruptly. They spent ages looking for movies that were deemed worth of being watched by the two of them and ended up with: Saving Private Ryan, The end of Days, Charlie and the chocolate factory (the original) and Bugsy Malone.

Large amounts of sugar were consumed and once again Finn found himself unable to move as his body was bloated with sugar. It didn't help that he had developed a stitch in his side from laughing as he heard Rory singing the songs in Bugsy Malone in a voice that wasn't winning X Factor anytime soon. Completely exhausted, the two crawled under Finn's covers talking softly about anything and everything as they tried to prolong the inevitable.


	21. The end

Morning came and found a depressed Finn having breakfast with his family. His mind was replaying the scene from a couple of hours before when Rory had slipped away from his side to return to her room. Frankly, he was amazed that she was awake from all the stories he'd heard about her theories about there being no 5 am and despite his attempts to keep her by his side, she'd managed to slip away. Groaning, Finn remembered how he'd come out of the shower and dressed before entering the sitting room to find Rory perched on the couch, staring blankly at the black screen that the t.v presented, due to the fact that it wasn't on.

He'd sat beside her while he'd pulled her into his embrace and his t-shirt became damp from the silent tears that had rolled down her cheeks. He remembered how he'd dared to break the silence that had cloaked them, by murmuring reassurances in her ears, while his own heart broke at the thought of not being near Rory for a long period of time. (This is really vague 'coz I'm not really sure how long to pull them apart for…… sounds kinda mean lol)

After what seemed like hours the two had made their way to collect Rory's bags and down to the foyer to meet her grandparents. He'd have laughed at the look on Emily's face as she realised that the two were more than just friends like they'd portrayed yesterday during dinner, if you were above the table anyway, but he felt that it was a small consolation to the fact that Rory was actually leaving. Last night, he'd somehow been able to convince himself that Rory's leaving was a cruel dream sent to him by the alcohol gods for not drinking the precious nectar during his stay in Spain and immediantly ordered up some alcohol to rectify the situation, however when he'd felt her slip away this morning, he knew that it wasn't some dream, but the harsh reality of his life so far.

Richard, who had seen the look on their faces as they stood before her grandparents and understood it, had dragged Emily away to the waiting limo after saying goodbye to Finn, asking him to pass the message onto his parents and grandparents. Finn had looked into Rory's eyes as tears glimmered along her bottom lashes and felt his eyes darken in sorrow before he had closed them and pulled Rory into a kiss that reflected their love for each other, but was also tinged with their sorrow at having to part.

She'd pulled away, only to be tugged back in by Finn, who had proceeded to keep pulling her back in every time she'd tried to pull away, each kiss filled with more longing than the last, until finally Finn was able to let Rory leave and a lone tear trailed down his chin.

Now here he was sat trying to ignore the fleeting glances his family kept shooting each other as they tried to figure out why Finn was so depressed.

After a couple of days of Finn spiralling further into depression, they decided to cut their trip short and take him back home. As soon as he was home, Finn locked himself in his room until the phone began to ring. Like a heard of elephants rushing to the water hole, Finn stomped down the stairs and snatched the phone from the hands of a rather startled maid. Panting, he brought the phone up to his ear and heard what he had been waiting for, a rather timid "Hello?"…………

**3 MONTHS LATER……………**

"Come on man. A fiery redhead practically flashed you just then and you didn't even look!"

"He's right, god dammit, Logan's right, ever since you came back from Spain all you've been doing is moping around the place, you've not brought a woman home, hell, you've barely touched any alcohol, what the hell is up with you!"

"Nothing's wrong mates. Just don't really feel up to doing much."

"Much? Much? You're not up to doing anything!"

"Ok that's it! You are going to tell us what's eating you up and we are going to find a way to rectify it. A family member's not died or we would have heard about it from our families so that's not the reason for your fucked up mood…… You've not got someone pregnant have you?"

At this both Colin and Finn choked on the drinks they'd just sipped. Sputtering Finn answered "No mate I haven't got anyone pregnant and contrary to what you two seem to believe I _am_ happy at times."

"Yeah, that's another thing I wanted to ask you about. What so special about the person who calls you about once a week that you have to literally wrestle the phone from our hands?"

Before Finn could answer he was interrupted by the sound of two females arguing. Cocking his head, Finn once again choked on his drink as he caught sight of the two arguing females, or at least one in particular. Grinning, he brought another coffee from the stand the guys were talking at and advanced towards an unsuspecting Rory.

Rory was constantly badgered by Paris who was trying… no wait, _demanding_ to know why Rory had been in such a funk since she had come back from Spain. She'd tried to escape Paris by sneaking out of the apartment, but Rory's addiction to coffee had helped Paris foil that plan as Rory was found at the first coffee stand you came to after leaving their dorm.

Right now, she was watching Paris enter her full bitching mode as she tried to pry answers from Rory. Shaking her head, Rory found herself been sucked into defending herself against Paris even though she normally hated confrontations. That was until a husky voice caused a shiver to crawl down each of her vertebrates, locking them into place.

"Hello love, fancy seeing you here."

Ignoring Paris' glare at having been interrupted, Rory spun around to face Finn who had two other people standing on either side of him. Before either could comprehend what had happened they were in each others arms and Finn was spinning her around, the coffee he had brought knocked to the ground and abandoned in all the commotion. Soon the two were caught up in an intense lip lock as Paris, Logan and Colin stood there gob smacked.

"Are my eyes deceiving me? Is Finn really making out with a……… a……… a _brunette_?"

"If I'm seeing it Colin then your eyes aren't deceiving you."

"Hey Blondie, Darcy, who's the lanky kangaroo guy that's currently trying to swallow my friend whole?"

"Blondie?" "Darcy?" "Kangaroo guy?" "You mean Australian right?"

Before Paris could retort with one of her trade mark put downs, Finn and Rory turned to face the group, wrapped up in each others arms.

"Paris I would like you to meet my boyfriend Finn, Finn this is one of my best friends, Paris." Paris eye's widened in shook and Rory stored the expression away for blackmail later as it was next to impossible to surprise Paris.

"Logan, Colin I would like you to meet my girlfriend Rory, Rory my best mates Logan and Colin."

"Rory, Rory, as in the hot ace reporter who's got the whole male population on the Daily News wrapped round her finger?" Looking her up and down Logan continued, "Now I know why." To his amusement, Finn's arms tightened around her waist as he let out a low growl that vibrated against Rory's neck.

"Down boy. He was only being friendly and Logan if you ever look at me like that again then I'm going to audition you for next years musical…… you'll certainly be able to hit those high notes."

Laughing at the look that graced Logan's face Rory and Finn set about convincing the gang to meet later for Chinese so they could get to know each other better, seeing as they were going to spend more time with each other.

That night the gang had a wild time lacing bets on whether Colin was going to come out of the debate he was locked in with Paris alive. Rory obviously won as Colin had to be carried out of the restaurant after Paris had attacked him with the book Rory kept in her purse.

Falling asleep that night in each others arms for the first time in three months, Finn and Rory couldn't help but re think the whole holiday romance thing. If you wanted something to last, then you worked for it, you didn't let it fade out. And that's what the two had done, they fought to keep in touch with each other while they had been separated and the results had been most…… pleasing. (lol X D)

**El Finito mis amigos! Hope you enjoyed my story xxx (Sorry if the ending is a bit weak, couldn't really think of how to end it) xxx**


End file.
